Those Days
by lethal paine
Summary: Haruko's impulsive ways have finally got her in a rut... for the best or not? Naota is getting sick of her ambigious answers... [HarukoxNaota -complete]
1. The Landing

**Those Days**  
by Seiri  
  
A/N: It's interesting to write this... I'm enjoying it very much. It's going to be much lighter(most of the time) then my other FLCL fics.  
  
**Gainax** owns FLCL... and by the end of this story, I'm very jealous of Naota. Fluff ahead.   
----------  
  
  
Crashing down from the early September amber sky, like a shooting star, she had returned. Riding her yellow 1960's Vespa, dropping down to Earth like the Japanese pop-culture goddess that she was, she had landed.   
  
Three and a half years had passed since Haruhara Haruko had last seen the Solar System, and she had not physically aged a day.   
  
The first thing she had done upon entering the Nadaba residence and bakery was yell out to Canti to get her some juice. Canti's initial reaction was walking into the kitchen... and then he realized who exactly shouted the command and an exclamation point shot onto his screen. He pointed at her in disbelief and jumped around a bit, clearly excited to see her back. Yeah yeah, I missed you too Canti. Now where's my juice?!   
  
Annoyed footfalls erupted from up the stairs. Socks appeared from the top of the stairs and the footfalls became louder, then a pair of faded jeans... and rather angrily swinging arms along with a large baseball jersey styled t-shirt. Finally the face of Nadaba Naota was clearly visible along with the rest of his body at the bottom of the stairs.   
  
Would someone turn down the damn ra- he was cut short as his gaze found it's way on a pair of familiar golden eyes. Just as he remembered her. Then he realized that he had failed to shut his mouth after he was cut off, and slowly shut it.   
  
Canti continued to point as his screen faced Naota, as if he was trying to tell him who had returned, although the boy could clearly see for himself.   
  
  
And there he stood at the bottom of the stairs, 1,277.5 days older. Also, taller -she guessed he could come up to at least her eyes now. His hair had grown out an inch or two, not making it any more rulely. His most distinctive feature, however, had to have been his eyes. They were as blue as she had ever seen them, and they were now staring at her as if maybe this was all a figment of his imagination. They looked... vibrant. Her mouth cracked into a grin.   
  
Ta-kun! I'm baaack! she called out, glomping him and proceeded to fall down. With a from the boy, Haruko's voice could be heard.   
  
Canti -where's my juice?!   
  
  
That had been about a week ago. Things had returned to as they were three and a half years ago. The top bunk of Naota's room was no longer vacant again, and dinner was never boring. He wasn't complaining. Much.   
  
Something was bothering him though. How could it not?   
  
Why was she back? Was she planning on staying? For how long? Where had she gone? Did she miss him?   
  
Did she remember what he had said to her before she left?   
  
Naota didn't like to dwell on these things though. It would drive him mad. Although at certain times when he had a moment to himself, like that one morning, those thoughts invaded his head and refused to leave.   
  
He looked over from the top bunk to the clock nearby as he lay on his back in bed. It was getting late, almost 11, so he had better get up and do something... then he realized as he stood up from his bed and stretched from the corner of his eye that the object of his recent thoughts was still sleeping. He sighed.   
  
He had better wake her up. Usually, he would have just left her to sleep -some housekeeper she was. But he was slightly intrigued by the results if he woke her up one day. Masochist, he joked lamely to himself.   
  
Naota stepped onto the side of his bed and looked over the side of the top bunk.   
  
The world slowly fell away.   
  
  
Loose fabric shifted against potentially forever young silk skin as the form tangled in the sheets rolled over on their side. Heat rose into the noticeably younger facial skin as the second being in the room stood and stared upon the first form in bed.   
  
The original intent was to awaken, but somewhere along the way it ran off to go do something more interesting. Like stare. And blush. But before the original intent had a chance to return and wham into someone's head like a bass -two light amber headlights turned on. Naota was the deer.   
  
A forever of silence passed while his breath stopped. He had been caught. His brain seemed to cease to form any actual thoughts as he could not tear his gaze away from those two captivating suns burning their way through him, into him, leaving their mark on him forever.   
  
Slowly, the headlights flickered, and a breath resounded in the otherwise completely soundless room. Naota expected an explosion, an eruption of some kind, some form of war cry signaling furi kuri... his head to blow up... anything except for what actually happened in the next few moments.   
  
Her gaze never leaving his, she slowly lifted a free arm up, hand signally him forward... as if expecting an embrace.   
  
He felt as if the sun burnt his cheeks too much as he leaned back in surprise. He opened his mouth but no sound came forth... no sound dare break such silence, even if he willed it. Instead, he gulped as the most reply he could manage was a shy nod and movement made to the ladder.   
  
She hadn't moved when he sat up there on the ladder, arm still extended, waiting, eyes now closed, as if sleep was driving again. Ever hesitant, he swung his legs over onto mattress... and the world slowly turned on it's side as he found the right side of his back meet the mattress. He breathed and feared the vibrations his heartbeats made would break the delicately woven moment.   
  
Haruko's eyes slowly opened again to meet the brilliant blue eyes that now gazed upon her. A shadow of what could be taken as a smile passed her features as the extended arm was brought down, palm meeting and running down exposed skin of the younger being, genteelly pulling him to her, warmth of body heat exchanged. The arm stopped on lower vertebrae.   
  
At this, her eyes seemed to slide shut for a final time for sleep as her breathing became more relaxed and slowed. Naota's fragile heartbeat quieted. He gave out a heavy breath as he picked up courage and slowly, carefully, draped an arm on her waist... and slowly let himself fall into the supposed embrace that was called for.   
  
------  
Thanks for reading! Chapter 2 is on it's way! *bows*


	2. Physical Emotion

Part 2  
--------  
  
Naota awoke with a start. He instantly realized that the extra body heat that he fell asleep with was no longer present. Could it have been a dream? At this thought, his head snapped up. He glanced around his surroundings to realize he wasn't in the right bed, so it couldn't have been a dream.   
  
But then where was-   
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door of his room being opened. Ta-kun! What are you still doing in bed? You're such a lazy bum. Haruko, although not fully dressed herself, spoke as she walked into the room and made her way up to the top bunk.   
  
If I remember correctly, **I** was the one trying to wake **you** up. Naota replied groggily. He somewhat wondered if she was going to acknowledge what happened before at all. What time is it? he added, sitting up and stretching.   
  
Two thirty. You have someplace to go?   
  
In the afternoon?! He reacted initially. Then Naota thought about her question. He didn't have anything to do today. He shook his head and began to wonder why she had asked in the first place.   
  
He received the answer to his question as she laid back down on the bed where she was that morning. It's just one of **those** days, huh?   
  
Naota felt a blush creep into his cheeks. Okay, he guessed that she was acknowledging what happened...   
  
Those days'? he repeated as he gazed down at Haruko, who was gazing back up at him from her spot on the bed.   
  
The days when ya just don't wanna get out of bed... she trailed off, a look of fatigue passed over her features.   
  
Before another moment passed however, Naota found himself leaning on his arms... which were placed on either side of Haruko. His face became a deeper shade of pink.   
  
She continued, her voice softer then before. ... and lovers never want to leave each other's sides for any reason all day long...   
  
Naota felt his heartbeat become louder again, and he was afraid Haruko would hear and make a joke about it. But there was silence as intense golden eyes never left the dark blue ones from above. He opened his mouth to ask why she was doing this... if she meant any of it... why she came back, and if she was going to leave again... but the only thing he could come out with was a weak   
  
Haruko only smiled as she slowly wrapped an arm around Naota's waist and placed a hand on the back of his neck, bringing him down towards her. She brought her lips next to his ear, making sure their cheeks touched as she softly replied. Because they love each other, silly.   
  
At this, Naota decided that the answer to his questions could wait, Haruko wasn't going anywhere right then... He felt a new wave of fatigue come over him as his head fell comfortably into the crook of her neck, his arms finding their way around her waist. Naota absentmindedly noticed the way their legs intertwined as he felt the arm around his waist slide down to rest on his hip and grow tighter.   
  
He could feel the rhythmic beat of Haruko's heart against his own chest. He fell asleep once again with Haruko, only this time to the rhythm of her heartbeat.   
  
Haruko's eyes once again slid shut as she absentmindedly ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of Naota's neck. Her thoughts were also put off until later, for she, before she knew it, had also fallen asleep. Even if it wasn't a part of her plan.   
  
  
  
Naota woke up that day for the third time... time itself no longer important. It was one of those days. He opened his eyes slowly, for light was then filtering throughout his room and since his head had been in a particularly dark place, his eyes were not adjusted. Once he could fully open his eyes if he chose to, which at the time he did not, his other senses slowly started to kick in. He found that his face was resting against something soft and warm... and if he placed his lips right over a certain spot, he could feel a pulse beat beneath them.   
  
Naota slowly started to put everything together in his head, and then he realized... he was sleeping on top of Haruko. His face went very red, and he was glad that Haruko wouldn't see it if she were awake. Noticing that she was making no movements, he realized that she was still asleep. Breathing a sigh of relief, he checked out the rest of his situation. His arms were still around her waist, although a bit stiff, they were fine. Naota observed the way Haruko's limbs had fallen in sleep, her arms were now around his waist, and their legs had become intertwined with the other's and the sheets.   
  
Deciding that he would not being moving anytime soon for fear of waking up like this with Haruko, he returned his head to it's original position. His lips once again found that pulse, and he took in a shallow breath through his mouth.   
  
This was Haruko. She was right here in front of him, beneath him. This was her skin and the feeling against his lips was the blood being bumped throughout her body. She was here. This was real. Haruko, flesh and blood, was here with him.   
  
Then the thought occurred to him that what he was doing was practically kissing Haruko on her neck... and she wasn't even awake. A shiver passed down his spine and a blush crept over his cheeks as he actually realized the predicament he was... positioned in.   
  
Naota tried to keep himself from becoming nervous... that would only make things worse. As he took a few deep breaths, he lifted his head to check if Haruko was waking up. She continued to sleep.   
  
All of his previous nervousness faded away as he continued to look at her in her sleep, her pale skin practically glowed in the(what was most likely late afternoon) light, and the way it caught the soft texture of her pink hair, strand by strand.   
  
he murmured before he could have stopped himself. He tensed up, waiting for the first sign of movement..... Nothing.   
  
He relaxed again, allowing his eyes to gaze on the face of the one person in his whole life he had ever admitted his love to. Realization hit him again.   
  
Naota loved her.   
  
He still did, and at this very moment he was willing to admit that he would continue to love Haruko until the day he died.   
  
His arms tightened softly around her waist as he buried his head into the crook of her neck again. Naota loved this woman.   
  
Haruhara Haruko... Haruha Raharu. Whatever her name was, it didn't matter... he loved her. And he would do anything to make her stay with him this time. If she left again...   
  
He brought his head up once more. Slowly, he freed one of his arms and brought it up to her face. As softly as he dared, he began to run a finger down her face, committing every part of it to memory... pushing back a some strands of hair so he could see her face better, across her forehead, down her cheek... making sure to avoid her eyes so he didn't wake her up. They paused over her lips. They were unbelievably soft. And to think that he had been kissed by her before... and he had kissed her once.   
  
Naota hadn't noticed how he subconsciously brought his face closer to Haruko's, nor did he remember actually giving his body the permission to do anything... but as he was mentally reproclaiming his love for her... his lips met hers. After the short second when realization of what he was doing hit the thought that he may never have another chance to be this close to Haruko pushed realization back to the rear of his mind. Somewhere along the way he also dropped the worry of Haruko awakening to this situation as he gently pushed his lips to hers with more force then before, despite the fact she was still asleep.   
  
Naota loved Haruko.   
  
Then, without warning the left arm around Naota's waist tightened around his hips, and then the unexpected happened. A tongue slipped into Naota's mouth.   
  
A few moments of unexpected bliss in Naota's mind passed by before shock kicked in. He pulled back suddenly, his heart racing. He looked down to Haruko, who was now awake and looking back at him with a playful smile on her face.   
  
Taking advantage of a sleeping girl, are we?   
  
Naota was too dumbfounded to reply, in shock for he had no idea how it got that far...   
  
In Haruko's mind, she was partly cursing herself for not waking up sooner, and another part or herself for totally going off of her own plans. She was also cursing herself for enjoying it so much.   
  
Oh well, she'd make due.   
  
Wanting furi kuri now? she spoke up again, bringing her right arm up to place her hand on the back of Naota's neck.   
  
I- I... and you... I didn't... Naota tried to explain, but being flustered he failed miserably.   
  
She slowly brought Naota's face closer to hers as if to kiss him again.   
  
She then spoke in a soft tone once more.   
  
Don't worry about it... their lips were an inch apart.   
  
Where'd **that** come from?! She asked herself.   
  
Naota's eyes slid shut...   
  
Naota! Haruko-san! Dinner!   
  
The voice of Kamon cut the moment in two like an knife, Naota pulling back and sitting up immediately, face burning.   
  
Uh, dinner's ready. he said lamely, trying to save himself from the previous moment.   
  
Yeah, and we just woke up... Haruko replied, sitting up as well, leaning back on her arms.   
  
Naota was now straddling her.   
  
He tried to scramble away from her, but ended up getting caught in the sheets. He found his face between Haruko's breasts.   
  
Come on, Ta-kun. We can do that later, I'm hungry. Haruko said, finally pushing the boy off her and calmly exiting the room.   
  
But I... This left Naota alone, mortified, and -he stomach growled.... hungry.   



	3. Shiver

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! *bows*  
  
Part 3  
---------  
  
Dinner, for once, was quiet... strangely quiet. No manga mode. No excessive rants pertaining to furi kuri. No unexpected bathroom runs. Canti was the one who had made dinner that night, despite Haruko's restored employment.... not that she would have made dinner anyway.   
  
Naota noticed this as he lifted another spoonful of soupnotcurry to his mouth. His eyes shifted over to his left, where he could see Haruko -silently- eating her dinner. He fended off a blush as his thoughts returned to the few moments that happened before they went down to dinner. His eyes returned down to his soup bowl in front of him.   
  
The rest of their meal continued like that, save a few short ramblings of Kamon on the progress of his newest zine. After Naota had finished his soupnotcurry, he announced that he was going out for awhile. Catching next to no one's attention, he grabbed a jacket and walked out the door. He had made his way to Mamimi's old spot under the bridge, where the air was slightly chilly in the autumn air, and he could see the steam pass out of his mouth.   
  
There **was** a reason why Naota was out now, despite the fact that he had slept most of the day away. He had given it some thought during dinner. Normally, after dinner, he would bathe and hang out in his room for the rest of the night until he fell sleep, Haruko present or not. But after the events of the day, he didn't think that he would be ready to have to spend more time alone face to face with Haruko.   
  
They kissed. Well, sure, they had kissed tons of times before, but this time... they had really kissed. Naota's cheeks reddened as he remembered the voices of Mamimi and Gaku asking him Did she put her tongue in?   
  
Haruko had never kissed him like that before. And when she had... he felt... It was incredible. But it scared him. Naota was afraid of what this meant between them now... and he was too afraid to return back to his room to find out yet. What would happen next time? Would there even be a next time?   
  
Then a shiver of cold fear and sadness slid down his back. What if Haruko didn't mean it? Maybe this was just another way she could get what she wanted. But what did she want? Why did she return to Mabase... and to him?   
  
He sighed as he sat down on the ground, and watched the water flow by him.   
  
  
Back at the Nadaba residence, Haruko sat on the top bunk, tuning her bass. She knew that Naota had stepped out after dinner, and she wasn't complaining. Her unusual silence had continued to that very moment. It was a rare thing for her to be so pensive, her reckless and impulsive behavior usually working things out for her. This time, however, they had seemed to have taken her to a ditch.   
  
Things had been going according to plan. Until then. She hadn't meant to fall asleep again... hadn't meant to lay back down on the bed and whisk Naota off into sleep again... she hadn't meant to kiss him back. And she wasn't doing a very good job at trying to fix things.   
  
Her plans. That morning, that was according to plan. When she attempted to get Naota's lazy ass out of bed -that was fine. But what was going on with everything after that?! She had an agenda for when she returned to Earth. When she was returning to Earth wasn't exactly planned... but that didn't matter.   
  
Haruko's goal was to get Naota to trust her again, which, despite everything that had happened the last time she was there, was all too easy. Maybe too easy. Getting the boy to trust, to want her, that was simple. Although she had a tendency for taking things a little to far... she never really meant for him to fall in love with her in the first place. She also didn't expect him to continue from where they left off so quickly either. And none of this explained why she had deferred from her plans either.   
  
Technically, it shouldn't have been such a big deal -it wasn't that bad of a defer either. If Haruko played her cards right, the whole thing could be to her advantage. Something was wrong with it though. She had enjoyed it... not that she didn't enjoy taunting and teasing Naota about his feelings for her in general, but this was different. This made her happy. Not just the kind of happy she felt when she knew she was about to gain something... more like the kind when you know you have something to loose. That wasn't part of the plan. The feeling was not supposed to be mutual.   
  
Haruko had never questioned her motives for returning in the first place, but this had triggered the one question that she had never asked herself before:   
  
Why did she decide to return in the first place?   
  
Her initial response was that she was waiting for Atomsk, his power -no her power, to return. But what was the point of returning to Mabase, and what made her think that Atomsk would show up in this part of the universe again? Well, there was always Canti and Naota... but there **were** other heads out there that worked in different parts of the universe.   
  
So, the question still remained. Why was Haruko **there**, of all the places she could have possibly gone?   
  
The answer ran across her head as the memory of her fingers running through Naota's hair before she had fallen asleep surfaced.   
  
No... that was insanely stupid. Haruhara Haruko would never do something pathetic like that. It was impossible. Was that saying that Atomsk was just an excuse?!   
  
It couldn't have been that the real reason Haruko returned was because she was in love with Naota.   
  
  
Naota had finally started back on his way home after about an hour and a half of wondering/sulking. He had to go back into his room sometime.   
  
  
Haruko, teeth clenched, was forcing her self to shake such a stupid notion off. That boy would be back soon anyway. She turned all of her concentration on her bass, well... it could have been considered **his** bass now, but it was still originally hers.   
  
  
Naota didn't make an effort to inform anyone that he had come back when he walked through the door, no one was around anyway, except Canti who was cleaning up the kitchen. He sighed as he hung up the jacket. Up those stairs... and he'd have to face her again.   
  
  
Haruko's ears perked up as she caught the sound of front door being shut. So he was back. Well, she'd be ready. She smirked.   
  
  
Naota legs felt like lead, his heart pounding in his chest, and his hands clammy as he reached the last step. He took a deep breath as he placed a hand on the door, already deadly aware of her presence behind it. With one last breath, he slid the door open.   
  
Her gaze fell from the bass to the figure entering the room.   
  
He couldn't bring himself to look up at the exact place he knew she would be. Naota took a step into the room, his gaze continuously on the floor. He felt her come down from the top bunk and take a few steps toward him. He kept himself from gasping for a breath. His heart skipped a beat as he felt a hand on his shoulder and a mouth tipped toward his ear.   
  
In a cool, steamy voice, Haruko said Looks like your on your own tonight, I just remembered that I have an appointment with your dad.   
  
Naota's gaze remained on the floor while the hand was removed and she left the room. He blocked out all sound of any other doors being opened down the hallway and any voices as he stomped forward and threw himself onto his bed.  
  
Of course she didn't care. She never cared.   
  
How could he have been so stupid to think that, even for a moment, she could have ever possibly cared about him?!   
  
Yes, Naota was jealous. He was fucking jealous.   
  
He loved her. He loved Haruko. And she fucking knew!   
  
Guard down for a moment, his ears caught a moan from down the hall. And he was pretty damn sure that the man he saw at dinner was his actual father, and that no fucking dolls had been prancing around his house lately. He couldn't stay there.   
  
Running down the stairs, he almost missed his jacket as he slammed the door behind him and took off down the sidewalk. He ended up returning to his previous spot under the bridge, very cold... and very much alone.


	4. Conveniere

Part 4  
----------  
  
Surprisingly, Naota woke up to the sound of a motor running. A Vespa's motor running.   
  
Well, **that** was a stupid idea. You coulda **died**, and then Taro-kun really would be dead. He heard that familiar voice as he turned his head to the source of the running motor, he turned away. Naota was tempted to just give out a fuck off' but wait -she'd already done that. Instead, he just remained silent.   
  
Come on. Go home. I know Taro-kun isn't stupid.   
  
My name's not Taro-kun'. Don't you know that by now?   
  
When he didn't hear a reply, he made to turn around -but was met with a Rickenbacker bass.   
  
  
Haruko had Naota sitting in front of her on the Vespa despite his slight growth from the last time they rode like that. Why the hell'd you do that for? he asked angrily, his headache making it hard to want to say anything at all.   
  
You were being stubborn... and stupid. she replied flatly.   
  
As pissed off as he was and as much as his head ached, he couldn't help but enjoy being so close to Haruko... with the slight chance that she was out here because she cared.   
  
Like you aren't. he added.   
  
What'd you say, Ta-kun?! she yelled, pulling on his cheek, the Vespa swerving across the road. I didn't say anything! he yelled back, innocently. They just missed a passing car. Like hell you didn't! she grinned, practically tackling him despite the fact that she was still in control of the Vespa. Naota laughed.   
  
When they pulled up to the bakery, Canti could be seen shaking out a sheet from the upstairs. Kamon could be seen from the outside of the shop. Naota's mood fell. Haruko parked the moped and stepped off of it. Canti! Go and get Ta-kun something to eat!   
  
I'm not hungry -and why does he have to get it anyway? Naota began until he found his feet in the air and Haruko's arms lifting him up. Hey -what the-   
  
Lunch time for Ta-kun!   
  
  
Naota found himself staring at the spoon coming towards him as he sat on his bed. Open up for the flying moped... Haruko said, then continued to imitate the sound of the motor -which she did quite well actually.   
  
This is so stupid. he said flatly, not motioning to accept the spoonnowmoped.   
  
You gotta eat something. You've only eaten one meal in the past two days. she replied, bringing the spoonnolongermoped down for a moment.   
  
I told you, I'm not hungry.   
  
Fine then. Plan B.   
  
Plan wh-   
  
Naota was cut off as he found Haruko in his lap. With a confused look, he watched as she proceeded to down some of the last night's soup. Before he could finish his question about Plan B -she was kissing him, only she pushed all of the soup from her mouth to his. He quickly pulled back, soup ended up dripping down both their chins.   
  
Ugh, that's disgusting! he shouted, wiping his mouth off.   
  
Haruko pouted her lips. What, Ta-kun doesn't like me anymore?   
  
No! -wait. I... Naota paused. Angrily, he looked away from her. He tensed up as he felt her arms snake around his waist. With a burst of pent of anger, he suddenly pushed Haruko away from him.   
  
Why don't you just go and fuck my dad again?!   
  
She frowned. He wasn't supposed to get this angry.   
  
Naota continued to yell.   
  
You're like some damn whore! Why the hell are you even here, anyway?! Why can't just leave me alone? his voice broke. To his dismay, his eyes watered and he could barely breathe passed the lump in his throat. He immediately regret his words as soon as they had left his mouth.   
  
To Haruko's surprise, it hurt.   
  
She stood up from her position from where Naota pushed her away, looking upon him with an unreadable gaze. Every second that passed by was a lifetime. Almost as if his life was passing by in slow motion, Haruko turned towards the door. She was leaving.   
  
Naota forced sound up from his throat.   
  
  
  
His face was wet.   
  
... Don't go...   
  
Haruko paused.   
  
He took a shaky breath. I... I didn't mean it.   
  
Her eyes shifted over to his. There was a strong pang in her chest, and then something occurred that had never taken place before in her whole life. She regret what she did.   
  
A few fatally silent moments passed.   
  
Naota grabbed hold of Haruko's sleeve.   
  
Don't leave me.   
  
Haruko stood perfectly still and took a deep breath. She spoke in a low voice that Naota had rarely ever heard.   
  
Does Ta-kun want Haruko to stay or not?   
  
He shut his eyes.   
  
I love you.   
  
After another moment, Haruko walked toward Naota, placing her arms around him like she originally intended. He let her.   
  
You should go to bed.   
  
... It's not even two in the afternoon yet.   
  
Maybe... it's just one of those days.   
  
Naota let Haruko lead him back over to his bed. She laid him down before lying down next to him.   
  
Are you going to leave me?   
  
she placed a finger on his lips.   
  
You're going to leave.   
  
Haruko brought his head against her chest, over her heart. No, I won't.   
  
  
They didn't sleep. Naota's eyes were shut, but he was listening to her heartbeat once again. Haruko was in deep thought.   
  
  
Why was she still there?   
  
Why did it hurt so much?   
  
His harsh words still resounded in her ears, cutting through her like glass. She wasn't supposed to care. This wasn't supposed to happen.   
  
Hell, she didn't know the real reason why she was there in the first place. None of this was supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to care. But she did.   
  
  
After a while of imagining the way her pulse would feel again, Naota gazed upwards. Haruko was looking down at him.   
  
You never tell me anything. he stated, shifting so that he was eye level with her.   
  
I told you I was staying. she responded calmly.   
  
Why are you here?   
  
An unreadable look passed over her face.   
  
He continued Why did you come back?   
  
She still did not answer. He asked his last question.   
  
What do you want?   
  
  
Haruko's eyebrows formed an arc.   
  
  
  
  
Naota couldn't help but feel his cheeks go warm. Slowly, as if the wrong move would make her go away again, he brought his hand to her cheek. To his surprise, a glowing silk soft hand covered his. Tentatively, his moved his face closer to hers.   
  
Are you serious? he asked her softly, hoping against everything that the hand placed over his would not abandon him.   
  
she repeated sincerely. At this, he closed the space between them.   
  
Their lips met delicately at first. As soft as the skin of a ripe clementine.   
  
Then a wave of previously surpressed desire hit Naota, and slowly he brought his hand down from her cheek and around her waist bringing their bodies closer together. His lips began to brush hers with more want... more need. Haruko placed her hand onto the back of his neck as she once more deepened their kiss.   
  
Naota's heart pounding in his ears, his mouth traveled down to the spot where he could feel her pulse against his lips. It could feel it now with his whole mouth, and he noticed how much faster her pulse was now then the morning before. This prompted him to take his hand and place it over Haruko's left breast.   
  
Her heart was practically racing. He was the reason why.   
  
At this, Naota paused.   
  
  
  
  
She cracked her eyes open to look at him. she asked so softly he almost didn't hear her.   
  
he started. He took a deep breath.   
  
This was going to be the hardest thing he ever had to do. But he had to.   
  
Do you... love me?   
  
  
Her eyes widened a bit, showing her surprise.   
  
She may have wanted him, but that was different from loving him. And Naota needed to know which it was.   
  
Haruko took a breath. Why had she come back to that desolate little part of the universe? Why had she returned to Naota?   
  
Happy knowing she had something to loose...   
  
  
He gulped. She would leave now, or if not now, the next day, while he was sleeping. Maybe after they had... She would be leaving him, either way. Sooner or later. Maybe it would hurt less this way? Who was he fooling?   
  
He would die.   
  
  
Haruko began to run her fingers through the hair at the nape of Naota's neck as her breath resounded in the otherwise silent room, everything was waiting on her response.   
  
I... love you, Ta-kun.   
  
A moment passed by while the sounds that had left her mouth traveled into his ears and registered in his head.   
  
Before he could have stopped himself, he buried his head in the crook of her neck, and cried tears of three and a half years, or maybe more, of locked up emotion.   
  



	5. Epilogue

Epilogue  
------------  
  
What's for dinner anyway?   
  
Your favorite!   
  
No... You know I hate curry!   
  
Naota and Haruko spoke as they made their way off the Vespa and into the bakery.   
  
Am I gonna have to force feed my little Ta-kun?   
  
He almost glared at her. ... Maybe.   
  
BUT DON'T CALL ME LITTLE! he ended up shouting as he tackled her outside of their door. He sat on her as he pulled on her cheeks. They tumbled around and Haruko ended up pulling on the sides of his mouth as she sat on him.   
  
I'll call you whatever I want!!   
  
Naota saw the opportunity and grabbed her arms, pulling them away from his face. He sat up, forcing her to back up. Their foreheads touched as he spoke.   
  
But don't forget why your here.   
  
Haruko's cheeks reddened for a moment before she threw her arms around Naota's neck, bring them to the floor.   
  
How could I ever forget about furi kuri with Ta-kun?! she exclaimed.   
  
They ceased to struggle for a moment. Haruko continued, just as playfully, only this time only for him to hear.   
  
And that I love him.   
  
Naota looked up at those unearthly beautiful golden eyes and smiled. She smiled back.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*bows* Thanks for reading, it was really fun writing this... I started in the middle... then the end... and then the begining and the epilogue.   
  
I thank HarukoAdvocate for the advice for this fic and the many hours spent talking about our pink haired and golden eyed goddess!! *waves at HarukoAdvocate*  
  
I hope you enjoyed this story as much and I did, and as I said before -thanks for reading! XD -Seiri (now Raharu)


End file.
